evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie/Trailer transcripts
Teaser trailer (We pan up to outer space.) Narrator: For 60 years, astronauts have been traveling to outer space to do research on other planets and our solar system. But this October, 9 heroes will venture through the solar system to get back to Earth in the most epic adventure on the big screen unlike any other. (We close out to show Adonis, the weasels and Nike; Record scratches.) Adonis: Us? Why us? Nike: Because, Adonis... (We close out to show Onyx Star, Discord and the ostriches with them.) (Music: Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap) Nike: We got flung to outer space by that giant whirlwind. Onyx Star: Right! So let our quest begin! JOURNEY INTO SPACE Narrator: Journey Into Space... Discord: One last step. A MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE Narrator:...A My Little Pony Movie. Azar: That's right, space adventure! JENNIFER LOPEZ EMMA STONE NICK KROLL PITBULL AMANDA SEYFRIED JOSH GAD UMA THURMAN ICE-T SAM ELLIOTT Narrator: Featuring an all-new cast. WITH A NEW SONG PERFORMED BY JENNIFER LOPEZ FT. DJ KHALED Narrator: With a new song performed by Jennifer Lopez ft. DJ Khaled. Ivo: Perfect! OCTOBER 2020 Narrator: October 2020. TV Spot 1 ON OCTOBER 2 Narrator: On October 2nd... Comet Tiara: Welcome to our spaceship, everyone. This is where you'll be sleeping. Adonis: Oh, sweet, bunk beds! Discord: What does this button do? (He presses a button which his bunk bed sends him flying to the wall) Discord: I'm never pressing that button again. SAVING THE EARTH Narrator: ...Saving the Earth... Comet Tiara: First, we're gonna get past this comet field, not my name, of course. Azar: I'll go check to see if the cost is clear. (He goes out to see if any comets are coming) Azar: All clear! (A comet flies at Azar, knocking him out) Azar: Ouch. Ivo: Ai yi yi. (Discord face palms) TAKES A LOT OF TEAMWORK Narrator: ...Takes a lot of teamwork. (Adonis, the weasels, Nike, Discord and the ostriches in the Castle of Friendship with the Mane 6 and Spike.) Adonis: Yeah! (He slips on a banana peel) Woah! (He falls down) Ow. Groff: Was that really necessary? (Cut to various other scenes like Onyx Star and Comet Tiara doing their romantic dancing, the Mane 6, Spike and their friends heading to space to get Onyx Star and the rest of the guys, Onyx Star, Comet Tiara and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter, Twilight and her crew fighting the alien ponies, and the final battle in space between Onyx Star's team and Groff's team) Discord: Well, that was fun. Azar: You said it. JOURNEY INTO SPACE: A MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE FEATRUING A NEW SONG BY JENNIFER LOPEZ FT. DJ KHALED IN THEATERS OCTOBER 2 Narrator: Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie. Featuring a new song by Jennifer Lopez ft. DJ Khaled. Rated PG. In theaters October 2nd. TV Spot 2 ON OCTOBER 2 Narrator: On October 2nd... Comet Tiara: Welcome to our spaceship, everyone. This is where you'll be sleeping. Adonis: Oh, sweet, bunk beds! Discord: What does this button do? (He presses a button which his bunk bed sends him flying to the wall) Discord: I'm never pressing that button again. IT'S TIME Narrator: ...It's Time... Groff: Because, you idiot, first we're gonna capture that alicorn, and after we blow up the Earth, we'll take a piece of Equestria, and I will be prince! Alien Pony Army: Whoo! Yeah! Alright! Yeah! Groff: Yeah, soon it will be long live Prince Groff! TO SAVE THE EARTH Narrator: ...To save the Earth. Adonis: Oh, sweet, bunk beds! Discord: What does this button do? (He presses a button which his bunk bed sends him flying to the wall) Groff: Was that really necessary? Discord: I'm never pressing that button again. (Cut to various other scenes like Onyx Star and Comet Tiara doing their romantic dancing, the Mane 6, Spike and their friends heading to space to get Onyx Star and the rest of the guys, Onyx Star, Comet Tiara and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter, Twilight and her crew fighting the alien ponies, and the final battle in space between Onyx Star's team and Groff's team) Nike: (as he gets chased by the bronze rams): Why does anything I met have to chase me?! Onyx Star: It's because these bronze rams are dangerous! Onyx: Now you tell me! JOURNEY INTO SPACE: A MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE IN THEATERS OCTOBER 2 Narrator: Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie. Rated PG. In theaters October 2nd. TV Spot 3 ON OCTOBER 2 Narrator: On October 2nd... Comet Tiara: Venus, the most dangerous planet in space. Adonis: Why's that? Onyx Star: Because of molten lava. Nike: Aah! I'm not going out there! Onyx Star: Then I guess I'll go. SAVING THE EARTH Narrator: ...Saving the Earth (Onyx Star goes into Venus and grabs a jewel) Onyx Star: I got it! (He gets surrounded by fire cheetahs) Onyx Star: Oh, perfect, fire cheetahs. (The fire cheetahs start to chase Onyx Star) Onyx Star: I'm starting to despise this planet! TAKES A LOT OF TEAMWORK Narrator: ...Takes a lot of teamwork. Adonis: Yeah! (He slips on a banana peel) Woah! (He falls down) Ow. Groff: Was that really necessary? (Cut to various other scenes like Onyx Star and Comet Tiara doing their romantic dancing, the Mane 6, Spike and their friends heading to space to get Onyx Star and the rest of the guys, Onyx Star, Comet Tiara and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter, Discord's bed sending him flying to a wall, and the final battle in space between Gerald's team and Grayson's team) Comet Tiara: First, we're gonna get past this comet field, not my name, of course. Azar: I'll go check to see if the cost is clear. (He goes out to see if any comets are coming) Azar: All clear! (A comet flies at Azar, knocking him out) Azar: Ouch. Ivo: Ai yi yi. (Discord face palms) JOUNREY INTO SPACE: A MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE Narrator: Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie. FEATURING A NEW SONG PERFORMED BY JENNIFER LOPEZ FT. DJ KHALED Narrator: Featuring a new song performed by Jennifer Lopez ft. DJ Khaled. IN THEATERS OCTOBER 2 arrator: Rated PG. In theaters October 2nd.